Sakura follows
by EvilpuppyofDoom
Summary: Very similar to the real thing except that Sakura went with Sasuke. So she has a ton of different jutsu after the time skip. It also has a dramatic effect on Sasuke's personality. Oh and if you never watched the Anime their will be some stuff here you don't recognise. That is all, read at risk of enjoyment. WAAHAAHAAHAA
1. Final Valley

**Chapter 1: Final Valley**

**To all readers of this fanfic, In this fanfic Naruto never made his promise to Sakura since she wasn't standing at the gate begging him to bring Sasuke back. ~~~ Represents a short time skip. 'Blah blah blah' means that (fill in character here) is thinking blah blah blah, not saying it. ====== Means a perspective change.  
================================================================================================================================================================**

Naruto's Bijuu-cloak bubbled around him when he and Sasuke heard a familiar voice yell "_**Sakura Fubiki no Jutsu**_"(Cherry Blossom Blizzard). A "blizzard" of paper bombs surrounded Naruto. A moment later there was an explosion and Naruto was flung away. "I'm with you Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled. "Don't interfere, this is between him and me " Sasuke replied angrily. Sakura looked surprised but she stood down. "Sakura" Naruto said shocked and hurt. "YOU TRAITOR" he roared his pain quickly becoming rage. "Well Naruto, shall we finish this" Sasuke asked. In response Naruto just growled. "Oh sorry, I said that their would be no more talking didn't I" Sasuke remarked. "_**Chidori**_" he hissed. "_**Rasengan**_" Naruto snarled. They sprang at each other. "_**CHIDORI, RASENGAN**_" they chorused as they collided.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was walking through the woods with Sakura close behind him. She was happy that he had spared Naruto but was wondering why he had. "Sasuke-kun" she started. "What", he replied hostilely. "Oh nothing," she said backing down. 'Why am I so scared of Sasuke-kun' she wondered. She gathered her courage and tried to ask again. "Sasuke-kun why didn't you kill Naruto" she asked. Sasuke gave her an evil look. "Err, not that I'm not glad that he's alive but", 'oh no I'm blabbering' she thought. "Because that's what he would have wanted me to do" Sasuke interrupted. 'who's "he"' Sakura wondered, but based on the look in Sasuke's eyes it was best not to pursue the matter. "We're near the border of the Land of Rice Paddies" Sasuke told her, "last chance to turn back". "Huh?" she replied shocked, 'does he really think that little of me' she wondered. "No, I will follow you" she said firmly. "OK, don't say I didn't warn you" he replied.

Naruto was staring out of the hospital window, thinking about Sasuke and Sakura. Although Sasuke's betrayal was painful Naruto had always known that his friend had great darkness in his heart. But Sakura, he had never expected anything like that out of his pink-haired teammate. He wondered where that had come from. At that point a passing pervert interrupted his contemplation. "Ero-Sennin" Naruto said surprised to see his master staring at him from the head of a giant toad. "Yo, Naruto" Jiraiya said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I see, so Sasuke went to Orochimaru and Sakura went with him" Jiraiya summed up. "Yeah, I wasn't strong enough to stop them" Naruto agreed. "While it was originally Orochimaru's intent to reincarnate himself into Sasuke, it seem's you slowed Sasuke down enough that he could not. It will be another three years before he can try again" Jiraiya informed Naruto. "That's... not a lie is it" Naruto asked desperately. "No, it is not" Jiraiya confirmed. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"However" Jiraiya continued "give up on them". Naruto was stunned, after all had Jiraiya who had taught him that the most important thing about being a Ninja was to never give up. "But Sasuke and Sakura are my friends, I can't give just up on them" Naruto repide. "SHUT UP! Would a friend injure you like that?! Just take a look at your current plight! Jiraiya yelled back. That got to Naruto. "This is-" he began to defend Sasuke's actions but Jiraiya interrupted him. "I've seen a lot of Shinobi so I know that Sasuke's the same type as Orochimaru". "You're wrong Ero-Sennin. Sasuke is- Naruto began but once again Jiraiya wouldn't let him finish. "Even if you did fid them they went to Orochimaru of their own free will!" Jiraiya continued. "You need to learn to be able to judge what kind of person someone is. If you're going to live in the Shinobi world become wise. Their is no place for a fool in the real world." Jiraiya recalled his own attempts to reason with Orochimaru. 'No matter what I said he wouldn't go back to being the way he was. In the end all that was left was the feeling of my own powerlessness. I don't want that to happen to Naruto'. "If you're going after them their will be no training. I will get ANBU to watch you and prevent you from leaving the village. Have you forgotten that you posses the Kyūbi, which the Akatsuki are after" Jiraiya had made his last point.

"Fine" Naruto replied. "If thats what being wise is than I'd rather stay a fool for the rest of my life!" he continued surprising Jiraiya. "Even if I have to do it all on my own, I will develop a more awesome Jutsu and bring Sasuke and Sakura back!" he and Jiraiya stared at each other for a moment. "If someone like you were to do it he best you could come up with would probably be some super erotic Jutsu. Still it might work if your a big fool not just a regular one." Jiraiya said. "You had better be ready when you get out of the hospital you big fool" he continued. "Yes sir" Naruto replied.

Sasuke and Sakura walked towards the Hidden Sound. So far they had passed through the Land of Rice Paddies without incident. Well, except for one pickpocket who Sakura mistook for a pervert (poor guy).Then from out of nowhere an arrow flew at Sasuke's chest.

He barley avoided a fatal hit but from the feel of it the arrow had punctured his lung. 'Where did that come from, there was no presence at all' he thought.

A kunai knife with a paper bomb strapped to the grip flew from Sakura's hand, back along the trajectory from which the arrow had come. The archer sprang clear just before the explosion. Sasuke seeing him moving attacked, **'**_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu'** (fire ball)_! Just before the flames made contact though another voice yelled **"**_**Doton: Doryūheki"** (mud wall)_.

'Ah so that's why their was no presence, they're Shinobi.' thought Sasuke. "We have no quarrel with you, we're just passing through" Sasuke called. "Where are you headed?" the archer replied. "That is no business of yours" Sasuke hissed back. "Oh no, I think that it is" the archer growled notching another arrow and filling it with Chakra. "You see we monitor all traffic passing through our territory and its obvios that you two are Shinobi. So you need to tell us what your-" he stopped. "What's that on your neck?!" he asked suddenly angry. Sasuke looked down at his Curse Mark. " A scar" Sasuke lied. "Really because it looks like a Curse Mark to me" the Doton user growled. "So Orochimaru is using kids to hunt us down. Just who does he think that we are!" she yelled.

Before Sasuke could respond she yelled **"**_**Doton: Retsudo Tenshō**_**"**_(earthquake slam)_! Creating a rift in the earth which shot towards Sasuke and Sakura. They both sprang into the air. The archer then loosed his arrows (he had notched a few more and tied a net to them) at Sasuke. '_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_!' Sasuke fired attempting to incinerate the net. Unfortunately the wires had been augmented with Chakra, and this had no effect. The net wrapped around him.

Even as this all happened Sakura launched a counter attack. She threw a flash bomb first covering her eyes as she did so. She heard a cry of **"**_**Doton: Doryūheki"**_. She countered with a kunai equipped with three paper bombs, enough to blow up that wall of earth. From her other hand she through a barrage of shuriken. Immediately she heard a cry of pain from the archer (being hit in the arm with 12 shuriken at once never feels good).

By then the Doton user had recovered her senses. "You can't counter this with a paper bomb!" she yelled. **"**_**Doton: Dosekiryū**_!**"** _(mudslide)_. Sasuke meanwhile had finally managed to shake off the net. 'A paper bomb can't but Chidori should, after all its Raiton based' he thought. 'No time to charge up the Chakra for Chidori and Sharingan, I'm just going to have to risk it' he thought. Sasuke activated his _Curse Mark_ stage one (to speed up the charging of Chidori), and then Chidori itself. He then plowed through the mudslide using Chidori much like a drill. The Doton user meanwhile was feeling smug. 'Got you, you little punks' she was thinking right when Sasuke bursed through the mudslide. **"**_**Chidori**_!**"** he yelled stabbing the Jutsu right through her stomach.

The archer too having regained his senses and now came after Sasuke with his sword (wielded in one hand, his other arm being useless after Sakura's attack). Sasuke was caught off guard by this attack and once again only just avoided a fatal hit, receiving a shallow stomach cut instead. His enemy's blade rose for a second cut before Sasuke could regain his footing. "Cha!" a voice yelled from the direction of the mudslide. He glanced up to see Sakura holding a Demon Windmill Shuriken. She launched the shuriken at her opponent, which forced him to break off his attack on Sasuke and duck. He rose from his crouch and prepared to attack again, when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see the shuriken he had just dodged embedded in his side. 'How-' he began but then saw the wires from _Shuriken Control Jutsu_. 'Oh, that b***h tricked me' he thought before collapsing.

"Your injured" she said surprised. "Here let me help you". "No. I'm fine" Sasuke replied. "You have a punctured lung and a sword cut you're far from fine" she replied. "besides it wouldn't be the first time I treated you" she finished. "Fine" he replied, giving in. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that they were far more careful and took a more direct rout to Orochimaru's lair. They were successful in avoiding more Fuma members.

A few hours later they arrived at the lair. Immediately Sakura was attacked by Orochimaru's guards. She obviously wasn't Tayuya and they hadn't heard anything about another pink/red haired girl.

**"**_**Nehan Shojo no Jutsu**"__(Temple of Nirvana)_ one of them declared. White feathers encircled Sakura. 'Genjutsu. Wait I've seen this Jutsu before' Sakura recalled the time at the stadium during the Destruction of the Leaf. 'Why would Orochimaru's servants attack me? Well no time to wonder about that now' she thought **"**_**Ki"**__(Release)_ she ordered. "Oh so she has Genjutsu defense huh? Then lets go for a physical attack" the Genjutsu user remarked. One of them nodded in agreement.

The other sprang infront of the intruders just as Sakura yelled "Sasuke-kun, we're under attack!" 'To slow girl' Orochimaru's guard thought. "_**Sen'iejashu**_" _(Striking Shadow Snake)_ she declared. Sasuke reacted just fast enough. Springing into the air he stuck back, **'**_**Katon: Hōsenka No Jutsu'**_ _(Fire style: Phoenix Flower). _Despite the large number of projectiles his enemy didn't get even a small burn, she was so fast.

Sakura spotted their next opponent just before he would have lept at Sasuke. She threw a handfull of shuriken at him , but he easily blocked them. He returned fire with two kunia, the first one forced her into the air while the second flew at her chest. She guarded it with her kunia.

Landing she flung three more shuriken at him. Once again he easily blocked them only to be struck by three shuriken. 'Shoot, I Let my guard down 'cause she's a kid' he though realizing that she had used _Shadow Shuriken Jutsu_.

He looked up in time to see a Demon Windmill Shuriken coming at him. This time he saw the second shuriken and unlike the last guy he saw the wire too. He dove in between the shuriken using a kunai to cut the wires at the same time.

Cursing she thew a kunia at him, only to miss. "Huh, bad aim" he remarked. "Raiton: Raiy- he was interpreted by a kunia in the back. 'Dam* it I miscalculated the ricochet, I'd though it would hit him on the spine' Sakura realized annoyed.

"You're an annoying one aren't you?" her opponent said irritably. With that he sprang at her weaving signs as he lunged towards her. **"****_Raiton: Chakura_** _**Nagashi" **(Lightning Style: Chakra Flow) _electricity arced across his kunia. Drawing her own kunia she tried to block it but his sliced right through hers like a hot knife through butter and proceded to behead a log.

'This kid just wants to die slowly doesn't she' he thought "OH SH**", he yelled a moment later as he spotted a paper bomb a moment away from explosion attached to the substitution. There came an explosion and he was catapulted quite gracefully into the woods.

Meanwhile Sasuke had definitely gotten the worse end of the deal. For one thing his first opponent was not only fast enough to doge his Phoenix Flower but she was also fast enough to doge Chidori as well. Even with his fully matured Sharingan he was struggling to defend himself from her high speed assault. And it didn't help that he wasn't quite used to his Sharingan yet. That was bad. Now throw in another opponent with Lee-with-weights-on speed and decent Genjutsu and you have a pretty good idea of how Sasuke's day was going.

He had already gotten two nasty cuts, three or four bruises, several flesh wounds, and... Oh yeah, a broken rib. In addition two all these issues he had to concentrate so much on defending himself he couldn't even think about triggering his curse mark. Moving at Lee-with-the-weights-off level speeds tired him out fast so he had taken two more glancing blows.

"Oh, he's slowing down" remarked Opponent 2. "Yes, we'll be able to finish him off soon" agreed Opponent 1 as she launched a kick sending Sasuke flying into a tree. He coughed up blood on impact. He started to slide down the tree, but was stopped by Opponent 2 grabbing his collar.

"Time for death" he said with a purring noise. "Yeah, yours" Sasuke rasped. His opponent smirked "Oh, and what makes you so sure" he asked, then he noticed lightning arcing up from Sasuke's hand. "**_Chidori_ **" Sasuke said before and his enemy could react Sasuke shoved the Jutsu into Opponent 2's gut.

Opponent 1 looked a bit surprised though not concerned. "Oh well, I guess I'll just kill you from here then" she said. "I don't think so" Sasuke replied smiling slightly. _**Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu **(Fire Style: Dragon Flame). _Opponent 1 easily doged but the fire followed her. 'Is he manipulating the fire with Chakra? No that can't be it. The reaction to my movements is to instantaneous' She glanced down at her foot and saw wires attached to her ankle. 'He must have attached those when I kicked him' she realized. She started to draw a kunia but was to slow. The fire stuck her and burned her badly.

Sakura soon came over and found Sasuke lying against a tree battered and exhausted. "Jeez, you have to stop getting yourself beat up so much" she complained as she treated his injuries. "If you keep this up I'll have to become a medic Nin just to keep you alive" she joked. Sasuke started to get up but she held him back. "I don't think that you want Orochimaru to see you in this state. Lets rest here awhile" Sakura told Sasuke. "This is pathetic. I should have been able to take those two. I'm still weak" Sasuke muttered. "Isn't that why we're going to Orochimaru? So you can get stronger? You can't exactly expect to get stronger just by deciding to go there. You have to gain your power" Sakura said. "Now rest and gather your strength" She advised. "Thank you Sakura" Sasuke said before closing his eyes.


	2. Mizuki

**Chapter 2: Mizuki**

Sasuke and Sakura walked down into Orochimaru's hide out. "Ah, hello Sasuke" Kabuto greeted him. "You did well to come here. And I see that you have brought me a gift" he continued reaching for Sakura."She's my teammate not an offering" Sasuke snarled stepping in front of her. "I see" Kabuto replied looking disappointed. "Well we had best not keep Orochimaru-sama waiting" he continued gesturing for them to follow. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a glance and then did so.

"Ah, Sasuke I see you came" Orochimaru remarked. "And who is your young friend? An offering perhaps?"he added. "No. She is to me what Kabuto is to you. The only person I trust not to betray me" Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at him surprised 'Does he really think of me that way or is he just putting our friendship in words Orochimaru will understand?' she wondered. "Ah, well in that case she can train with Kabuto. After all its always nice to have a new researcher" Orochimaru remarked. "Looks like you'll be a medic Nin after all" Sasuke muttered to Sakura. She smiled slightly and then followed Kabuto out. "Now Sasuke the first person who will teach you will not be me but one of my ex-apprentices Shun. At least until I have grown accustom to this new body he will teach you Kenjutsu. Even once I am accustom he will likely continue to train you so get used to him" Orochimaru told Sasuke. "Understood" Sasuke said.

"This is Ken" Orochimaru said introducing Sasuke to a fairly tall man who's outfit was similar to that of a samurai. He even had a katana and a wakizashi. When he turned around Sasuke noticed that his headband had a snowflake on it which had been lashed through meaning he was a rouge ninja. He sized up Sasuke. "What's with the runt?" he asked. This comment angered Sasuke but he kept his cool. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. He will be your apprentice" Orochimaru replied. "Uchiha. Then that means he'll be your next body Orochimaru-sama? Because with all due respect-" Ken was saying but Orochimaru cut him off "Why don't you see for yourself? Goodbye now". Ken sighed.

He looked at Sasuke and said "I will teach you Kenjutsu. But bear in mind that you are not to use your Sharingan or Curse Mark at any time during this training". "Why not? With the Sharingan I can learn it much faster" Sasuke said. "Let me demonstrate why. Defend yourself!" Ken replied charging at Sasuke and drawing his sword as he did so. Sasuke was surprised and caught off guard but he immediately sprang back and started to draw a kunia. However Ken used _**Shunshin no Jutsu **(Body Flicker Technique)_ to close the gap in an instant."Lesson 1: Never drop your guard" Ken said before striking Sasuke in the gut with the back of the blade sending him sprawling across the Dojo.

Sasuke rolled to his feet and started to preform hand seals but Ken was already on top of him. Sasuke dodged the first and second strikes thanks to his Sharingan. But the third blow sent him flying again.

At this point Sasuke activated his _Curse Mark_ stage one. He started to charge up Chidori but Ken closed to fast and knocked him down again. "Lesson 2: Don't use Ninjutsu that require more than two hand seals against an opponent who's faster than you" Ken said.

'If thats how he wants to play it I'll take this to close range' Sasuke decided. Sasuke drew two kunia and charged at high speed. He started to attack but Ken's sword kept him to far away to land a blow and he soon found himself on the defensive. "Lesson 3: When your fighting at Taijutsu in any form the three ranges are redefined and become relative. Right now your at my long range but I'm out of you range at all" Ken said before launching a low sweep that forced Sasuke into the air and striking him with the back of his sword again. Sasuke flew into the wall.

Swearing he got to his feet and activated stage two of his Curse Mark. Sasuke flew into the air and started to cast another Jutsu but Ken launched himself up. As he flew towards Sasuke he declared_** "Yuki-Ryu: Supairaru Zetsumi" **(Snow Style: Death Spiral). _Ken's body began to spin at high speed with his sword sticking out. His appearance closely resembled that of a buzz saw or a flying saucer. Sasuke flapped to one side in an attempt to avoid this technique but Ken was able to change direction in mid-air thanks to the incredible amount of wind the technique emitted. Sasuke was sent sprawling face first onto the ground. "Lesson 4: Be careful not to get arrogent when using curse marks. Those things effect your mind too you know" Ken said ending the technique and landing.

Sasuke lunged at Shun his fist raised to punch him but Ken started to spin again. _**"**__**Yuki-Ryu: Yaiba Senpuu" **(Snow Style: Blade Whirlwind) _Ken said. It no longer seemed as if Ken no longer had a single katana but rather a multitude of swords swirling around him. Sasuke was knocked clear through the wall. A number of small cuts covered his body and while none of them were serious Ken's point had been made. He could have just as easily shredded Sasuke as knocked him away. "Lesson 5: Don't use an attack that will leave you so open to a counter" Ken said.

'Time for a new tactic' Sasuke thought. Pulling out several small fuma shuriken and kunia he opened fire on Ken to perform _Sharingan Triple Windmill Attack. _He saw able to pin Shun to a post and fire off _**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Dragon Flame). _But Ken cut the cords and rolled out just in time to avoid being fried.

Sasuke knew he couldn't maintain stage two for long. His body just couldn't handle it. 'I'll have to finish this now' he thought. Sasuke ran to close range and attacked. He and Ken had a brief kunia versus katana fight before Sasuke vanished. Appearing beneath Ken he kicked him in the sending him flying before performing _**Kage Buyo **(Dancing Leaf Shadow) _and appearing behind him. **_"_**_**Shishi Rengan"** (Lions Barrage). _Ken was sent plummeting to the floor.

Sasuke skidded across the ground dropping to stage one. Ken got up unharmed to Sasuke's great surprise. Somehow armor chest armor had appeared on Shun. "I never thought that I'd have to summon this to fight you. You're pretty tough kid" Ken said. Ken formed the spar sign and all the armors damage was repaired. "It's my most powerful defense. I only summon it against strong opponents" Ken said.

Sasuke struggled to his feet and tried sprang at his enemy with a kunia stab. Ken easily batted him aside only for the substitution to burst. Shun immediately spotted the paper bomb Sasuke had placed on the substitution and sprang clear. The real Sasuke came charging at him then yelling _**"Chidori"** _as he charged. Ken tried to strike him with his sword but Sasuke broke right through it and hit Shun in the stomach.

'That'll teach him' Sasuke thought just before the water clone liquified. 'Damn it. That took a lot of chakra. I've barley got enough left for my Sharingan' Sasuke thought. "Lesson 6: Do not use your strongest jutsu on your enemy unless you're sure its really him/her" Ken said.

With almost no chakra left and his body in serious pain Sasuke closed his curse mark altogether. ' One last shot' Sasuke thought. Drawing a fuma shuriken Sasuke launched it at his enemy. Ken knocked it aside easily. He then doged the shuriken that had been hiding in its shadow. '_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu' **(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu) _Sasuke thought. Having predicted where Shun would move via his Sharingan. Sasuke had poured all he had left into this unavoidable attack. _**"**__**Suiton: Mizurappa" **(Water Style: Raging Waves) _Ken said forming only two hand seals before using it. The technique overpowered fireball (as it was a water style) and shaved Sasuke against the wall (again).

Sasuke's Sharingan faded."Now, what can you do to me?" Ken asked. "I thought so, nothing. Without your Sharingan you can't hope to match me now. It is for this senario or one were you wish to conserve as much chakra as possible that I will teach you Kenjustu for. As a result you will not have your Sharingan or be able to use its copied jutsu. So you will learn Kenjutsu without your Sharingan. That will be all for today. Dismissed" Ken said.

**If you're wondering why Sasuke ran out of chakra so fast remember that chakra is made of both physical and spiritual energy. With all the damage done to his body between Ken and his Curse Mark he didn't have much energy left. And you can't do much with just one half of the equation. It would be like trying to make a peanut butter sandwich without any bread.**

A young woman took Sasuke to his room. "Is there anything you need sir?" she asked. "Yes. Can you tell me where my companion will be staying?" Sasuke replied. "Yes she'll be right across the hall from you" the maid replied. "Thank you. That will be all" Sasuke said. "Yes sir" The maid replied stepping out.


End file.
